The X Factor
The X Factor is a television franchise originating in the UK. It is a singing competition, now held in various countries, which pits contestants against each other. These contestants are aspiring pop singers drawn from public auditions. The programs are produced by executive producer Simon Cowell and his company Syco TV. There are four judges on the UK version (currently Simon Cowell, Cheryl Cole, Louis Walsh, and Dannii Minogue), which are split into four categories in which they must mentor for the live shows during the "judges' houses" stage. The judges on the American version are Simon Cowell, L.A. Reid, Paula Abdul, and Nicole Scherzinger. The French version, on which Lady Gaga performed songs from Born This Way, is judged by Henry Padovani, Olivier Schultheis, Véronic DiCaire and Christophe Willem. United Kingdom December 6, 2009 Lady Gaga performed on the semi-final live results show of the of 6th series of the British X Factor. Originally, the concept of her performance included lambs and hundreds of butterflies, however, she had to drop the idea due to health and safety issues. Instead, she had a £52,000 bathtub, which doubled as a piano, built for her performance. When asked by presenter Dermot O'Leary where she got her bath from, she jokingly replied that she "robbed Simon". She performed in a metallic bat outfit consisting of triangle-shaped pyramids, while her dancers posed as corpse-like zombies. She also did a Ying and Yang theme as the colorization of her costume were black and the bathtub and her dancers' outfits were of white. :Setlist: # "Bad Romance" XFactorBath.jpg|Performance 2016-03-08 (1).png|Performance 12-6-09 Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage ;Credits *Hair — Sam McKnight *Makeup artist — Tara Savelo November 13, 2011 Gaga appeared on the eighth series of the British X Factor on November 13, 2011, and performed "Marry the Night". Whilst singing, she emerged from a confessional dressed as a decapitated corpse, carrying her own head. She sang most of the song before returning to the booth and re-appearing in a leotard-like outfit and performed the rest of the song with a dance routine by her and her dancers. :Setlist: # "Marry the Night" X-Factor MTN Stage.jpg|The stage X-Factor MTN.jpg|Corpse dress X-Factor MTN Leotard.jpg 11-13-11 The X Factor 003.jpg 11-13-11 X Factor 003.jpg 11-13-11 X Factor Backstage 002.jpg October 27, 2013 :Setlist: #"Venus" #"Do What U Want" 10-27-13 The X Factor - Venus performance.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor Performance 003.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor Performance 005.jpg 10-27-13 The X Performance 004.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor 002.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor 003.jpg 10-27-13 The X Factor Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage 10-27-13 The X Factor Backstage 002.jpg December 4, 2016 :Setlist: #"Million Reasons" 1MRXF.jpg|Screenshot Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (4).jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (1).jpg 3MRXF.jpg|Screenshot 2MRXF.jpg|Screenshot Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (2).jpg Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (3).jpg Million Reasons Backdrop X Factor UK 2016.jpg|Backdrop France June 13, 2011 Gaga appeared on the French version of The X Factor in Paris, France, on June 13, 2011. ;Setlist # "The Edge of Glory" # "Judas" gagaXFactor.jpg|Arrival X-FactorFrance2011.jpg|Performance 6-14-11 X Factor Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage BackstagexFactor.jpg|Leaving Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: The X-Factor styling Category:United Kingdom Category:France Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances Category:2013 television appearances Category:2013 live performances